


Capteen Behind Scene Vlive

by showkifamily



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showkifamily/pseuds/showkifamily
Summary: “This is a teen program, I need to buttoned this up”“If it were Monbebe there, I probably wouldn’t even need it”- Son Hyunwoo
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Capteen Behind Scene Vlive

Kihyun sat on his bed as he watched the new behind the scene of CapTeen from Monsta X’s new vlive. He wanted to watched it earlier but since they were preparing for their stage in Blue Dragon Film Awards, he decided to watch it at home after they’re finished with work.

So here he is now, already in his comfy t-shirt and shorts, face already wrapped in sheet mask as he made himself comfortable to watch the recent vlive update.

It was CapTeen’s behind the scene. Kihyun was so excited to watch it as it was his boyfriend’s solo schedule. He wanted to know how he was at work without his member. And of course, being _maknae_ judge for the talent show.

Hyunwoo is the most kind person Kihyun ever known in life. And he believe that his boyrfriend will survive everywhere with his friendly and polite characteristic. The more he watched the CapTeen shows, the more he fell in love with _him_. Hyunwoo is so wise in giving all the constructive comments. Perhaps because he remembered their old days when they’re competing in survival show. It was very difficult. To compete with people who you grew close with, and to find that you have to say goodbye to them who had to went home. 

Perhaps this is why the rest of Monsta X decided to turn down the offer to join the recent survival show that had been presented to them. The nightmare still haunts them and he would do anything not to go through that again.

The vlive started with Hyunwoo in the car, talking about random things. It was rainy evening that day. Kihyun remembered how he remind his boyfriend to put on thick coat as he walked him to Hyunwoo’s dorm entrance. Although his long-time boyfriend did protest once, he still ended up wearing it in order to earn a peck of kiss on his lips. Kihyun was worried that Hyunwoo might take it off once he is out of Kihyun’s sight, but watching the vlive, Kihyun was relieved that his boyfriend had keep his promise to keep himself warm.

His time in waiting room was the next scene. Hyunwoo was talking about his little case which turns out to be his make up pouch. Kihyun shook his head in disbelief. He had told his boyfriend to have proper pouch so many times, but he refused and ended up buying a small black pencil case to hold his make up brushed. As much as Kihyun wanted to argue, he just let it slide.

Next Hyunwoo was talking about his diet. He said to the camera that he is very hungry. And he took out his ready to eat chicken breast and little dessert.

“ah!” Kihyun now realize why his boyfriend came to his dorm later that night. Kihyun was blushed thinking that they will spend their night together. Doing God knows what. Only to be dumbfounded later when Hyunwoo told him that he came to ask for some food. His favorite restaurant already closed so he had no other option than to come to the second dorm for food. Kihyun’s food to be exact.

Simple beef stir-fry and fried rice toped with sunny side up were what Kihyun made that night. He was glad that he still had little meat left from evening when he made food for Minhyuk and Changkyun. Quickly took off his apron, he brought the plate to his living room. Hyunwoo had been waiting for him there, lying on the sofa watching another Chef Baek’s video.

“Here your food, hyung” Kihyun said as he put the plate on the coffee table. He quickly went back to the kitchen to get him and his boyfriend a glass of soda. He knows he shouldn’t have it that late night, but he’s poured him some anyway.

“Thanks babe” Hyunwoo said as he took the glass from Kihyun. He scooted to the side to give some space for Kihyun to sit.

They spend the rest of the day in the living room with Kihyun watching his boyfriend eating. There’s a feeling of contentment whenever he sees his boyfriend enjoy the food he makes. Hyunwoo would eat them all clean, not leaving even a grain of rice. A series of thanks and kisses would be given to him, Kihyun had to pushed Hyunwoo’s face away from him to stopped him kissing his cheek without even clean his lips first.

“This is a teen program, I need to buttoned this up” Hyunwoo said, referring to his opened buttons of his shirt. “If it were Monbebe there, I probably wouldn’t even need it” He added as he fiddling with the buttons, trying to fix it.

Kihyun wasn’t a type of boyfriend who gets jealous easily. He knows well what dating Son Hyunwoo enticed. Many girls swooning over him. Not to mention another Girl group members who looks at him flirty.

Kihyun had never thought Hyunwoo getting all the attentions was intentional. He always thought it came naturally. So, when tonight he heard his boyfriend said that, Kihyun couldn’t help but feel jealous. His boyfriend too wants attentions from others and definitely enjoys it.

He threw his phone to the side. Not even bother to turn it off to charge it despite in 20% battery states. Tomorrow they all had free morning, so Kihyun planned to just let it completely died and charge it later. Pulling the sheet above his head, he tried to close his eyes to sleep. His body completely exhausted from today’s schedule, yet that one thing still disturbed him.

He turned to lay on his side when his phone rang. He chose to ignore it, knowing it’s from Hyunwoo. He had set a different notification for him, so he knows without even need to see the caller ID. His phone rang again for the fourth time, that’s when Kihyun decided to press the reject button. He doesn’t care if his boyfriend would scold him for that. For now, he needed to calm his mind.

Kihyun is always the first one to wake up in his dorm. He would usually wakes up exactly at 5.30 or maybe at 6 when he was too tired. But when there is something on his mind, he could wake up earlier even if he just asleep for 2 hours.

The kitchen already filled with the tasty smell of steak. Changkyun and Mihyuk had requested Kihyun to make last night. Being the “mom” of the group, Kihyun couldn’t say no. especially when Changkyun requested him too. The youngest member of the group has been having chicken breast and yoghurt for months, even hearing it makes Kihyun bored.

“Oh you guys awake?” Kihyun greeted the two members who just waddling to the living room with half closed eyes. Minhyuk even catched another minutes of nap once he crashed to the couch. And Kihyun knows better than to disturb him.

The sudden loud knock on the door startled the three of them. It’s probably their manager who usually come to check in on them. But, their manager knows their security code, and he never knock that loud.

Kihyun saw Minhyuk was about to stood up and opened the door but Kihyun stopped him. He put his spatula on the kitchen counter and proceed to walk to the entrance.

There, he saw his boyfriend in training short and jacket, a black cap on his head, earpods plugged in both his ears, not to forget, white mask covering his mouth.

“Hyung,! What’s up?”

“Yah! Kihyun-ah! Why didn’t you answer my calls?”

“uhh, I charged my phone, hyung.”

“since last night?”

“I was already asleep.”

Kihyun saw his boyfriend’s eyebrowed furrowed from his answer. It was uncharacteristic of him to reject his boyfriend’s call. He would usually answer even just to say a short sentence like “I’m asleep” or “I’m in the middle of something”. Kihyun had never reject a call from friends or family.

“Fine, I’ll be back in two hours baby.” Hyunwoo said, as he left to do his morning run. Not to forget to give a kiss on Kihyun’s forehead.

“Yah, Kihyun-ah, have you seen the recent vlive update?”

“Hyunwoo Hyung is hilarious. I think he had changed a lot” Changkyun said as he fed himself another spoonful of his favorite yoghurt.

“eung” Kihyun was agreed to what Changkyun said. His boyfriend had changed a lot. He had become more confident as he got more and more solo schedules. No. Kihyun isn’t jealous of that. He is happy that his boyfriend finally got the recognition he deserves. After all, Hyunwoo is the one who had bear the most in their group.

“do you know, Jooheon said that Hyunwoo Hyung told him that there is a young writer who has interest on him” Minhyuk muttered to Changkyun. Obviously, Kihyun could heart it loud and clear, even if he is in the kitchen, cleaning up after his cooking.

“Ah, yes I heard it too! Wah, I’m glad CapTeen had ended”

The rest of the morning, Minhyuk’s word still stuck in his head. The feeling of insecurity of being Hyunwoo’s boyfriend washed over him. what if one of those girls finally got Hyunwoo’s attention. Worst, what if Hyunwoo decided to break up with him?

Kihyun was so lost in his thought that he didn’t realized his boyfriend had stood behind him as he’s busy with his little bamboo plant. Hyunwoo muscly figure leaned on the nearest wall, just silently watching him being very quiet.

“Babe” Kihyun swore he’s almost jumped to Hyunwoo’s voice.

“Hyung! You scared me I almost knocked this vase over.” Kihyun answer as he picked his bamboo tree and put it near the window of his living room.

Hyunwoo following him like a lost puppy. “Why are you being so quiet babe? I’ve never seen you looking so distracted”

“Nothing. I was busy arranging my plant. Can’t you see?” he answered in annoyance.

“woah, what’s with the mood?” Hyunwoo held up his hand, completely taken aback with Kihyun’s respond.

Hoewever, Kihyun didn’t replied him. He just shot his boyfriend a death glare before walked passed him to his bedroom. He sat on his bed, as he opened fancafe to reply some of his fans’ letter.

“Babe, are you mad at me?” Hyunwoo said as he entered Kihyun’s bedroom. Closing the door behind him.

“Nope.”

“Well, you definitely are. So, tell me.” Hyunwoo could be demanding and stubborn sometimes. Especially whenever Kihyun gives him silent treatment. He is the type of person who would rather have Kihyun shout at him. Hell, maybe hit him rather than being all quiet and ignoring him.

“FINE. I was jealous.”

Kihyun could see a very thin smile formed in his boyfriend’s lips. Like he said, Kihyun isn’t the type to get jealous, so admitting it take courage and he knows Hyunwoo likes it.

“Why?”

“Minhyuk told me what you told Honey about that CapTeen writer.”

His boyfriend didn’t say much. Kihyun knew Hyunwoo knows what he meant. Instead of getting answer, his boyfriend’s laughter filled the room and Kihyun could help but being even more irritated. He at least expected his boyfriend to feel bad that he never told him about that.

“Stop laughing!”

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry I never told you. I didn’t want to make you jealous. Since you hates feeling jealous.” Hyunwoo took Kihyun’s hand before continue.” But Baby, in my heart, there is only you. No matter how many girls flirting at me. Or even throwing themselves at me. My heart and my mind only filled with you.”

Kihyun felt stupid hearing his boyfriend’s explanation. He knew he should have trusted him. Hyunwoo is the most trustworthy person in his life. If he decided to hide something, he must have had a valid reason for that. And Kihyun felt so bad for doubting him.

“I’m sorry, hyung” Kihyun threw himself to his boyfriend’s embrace. His hands clinging around Hyunwoo’s neck.

The soft strokes on his back calmed him from all the bad feelings he felt that very moment. Hyunwoo’s touch always give that feelings on him. And he is lucky he is the only one who can have all of _him_.

“It’s okay baby. I love you” Hyunwoo leaned to give him a kiss on his lips. He pulled away few second later only to say something to annoyed him. “I love you, wifey”

“Yah, Hyung!! I told you to stop calling me that!!” Kihyun playfully slapped Hyunwoo lips as he leaned closer to give another kiss.

The room soon filled with their laughters. Kihyun was so lucky to have these little moments with his boyfriend. Sure, their relationship isn’t perfect. But him and Hyunwoo promised to make it all work out. Despite all the hardships, Kihyun knows he will always be happy, as long as his boyfriend with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to improve my writing skill. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading this far.


End file.
